Tears and Rain
by DarkWhiteRose
Summary: Kagome had it with Inuyasha playing with her heart all the time. She takes off with Kouga back to his pack. To stay for a bit but will this trun into romance? R
1. Tears and Rain

**A/N: **_I had written this story before and had posted it here on this site but I deleted it and I'm going to rewrite it. So I hope people will like this story and don't forget to write a review as it would help me make this story better. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 1- Tears and Rain **

There she sat under the tree again, crying her eyes out for the hundredth or more times over Inuyasha again. He played with her heart again, more times then she can count. She didn't care that it was raining and that she was under a tree for shelter. She hated this!

Maybe it was time for her to leave and not even return back here. Kagome was done with being hurt all the time. There was no need for Kagome to get her bag since she was in a rush getting here in the first place that she forgot to grab it. Kagome started to shrive from the cold but she didn't care, she was too busy to cryingher heart out again.

Kagome didn't see Kouga walk up to the tree she was sitting underneath and sat down by her. Kagome finally looked at him and gave him a sad smile. Then looked away and just sighed. Kouga just sat there and waited for her to say something if she wanted too, Kagome moved closer to Kouga and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm thinking about leaving for good this time. I'm sorry but just getting sick of my heart getting hurt all the time. I don't know what else to do." Said Kagome as she looked out to the village moved closer to Kouga for warmth

"If you do that then that mutt will just follow you back and bring you back here of all things. Plus your friends and I will be very sad about you leaving for good this time." Said Kouga as he looked at Kagome and then to the village.

"True but I can put a seal on it that wouldn't allow said mutt to get to my time. I would be still allowed to come here and go as I please without mutt getting in my way. On second thought why didn't I do that to begin with. Wait I know because I was so stupid on being in love with that ass and never seeing the truth I was just someone that could see those dumb shards." Said Kagome in one breath

"Kagome you are being too hard on yourself again. It happens to the best of us at times and we just need to keep pushing forward."

"True"

"Come with me back to my pack until you feel better."

"I will but first I need to seal that well to keep my family safe. Let's go before that thing goes tries and find me."

"Here get on my back and we can get to the well faster and away from here too."

Kagome nod her head and climb onto Kouga's back and they were off. They reached the well in record time, Kagome quickly made her way to the well and she put the seal on the well. She made sure that seal was set right and made her way back over to Kouga and they were off at lightning speed.

They were back at Kouga's home by mid-night. Kagome was fast asleep, Kouga quickly made his way into his sleeping area in the cave. He lied Kagome down on the fur bed and removed all her clothes.

_She's going to fucking kill by tomorrow for this but it has to be done. She could get sick but she will understand I hope. Never mind I'm a dead wolf by tomorrow for sure. I'm going to have her dress like us while she is here. Sigh_

He lied down by Kagome and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

So what do you think? R&R. Thank you have a great day.


	2. Welcome to the Wolf Dean

**Chapter 2- Welcome to the Wolf Den **

Kagome woke up the next morning to find that Kouga was a sleep by her and that her clothes were taken off. She was going to get up and get her clothes back on but the cold mountain air got to her first and made her drive under the fur blankets for warmth but finding that the real warmth was coming from the wolf demon beside her.

"_Dam it Kouga must of took my clothes off last night but still he shouldn't of. Well get sick or not, he did the right thing but so tried. I will sleep a couple of more or so hours." _Thought Kagome as she fell back asleep

-A Few Hours Later-

Kouga woke up to find Kagome in his arms, he gently moved Kagome out of his arms and got up from the bed. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled for him. Then stretching out and one small yawn, shit that made him go hard but he didn't look at her as the blankets fell a bit from her body, showing off her round breast.

She quickly lay down on her stomach with a slight blush on her cheeks, Kouga looked back at her once he was sure that it was ok too. He smiled at the women that he wanted so badly as his mate. It seemed that she didn't want to be his mate and that she wanted that mutt as her mate but seeing last night in what state she was in. Just maybe he had a chance after all.

"Morning Kouga and thank you very much. Also did you take my clothes off last?" asked Kagome

"Yea, I'm sorry I shouldn't have but the clothes were very soaked." Said Kouga with a blush to his cheeks

"It's ok, if you didn't I would of have gotten sick anyway."

"I'm going to find you some clothes to wear since yours are dirty." Kouga got from the bed and walk over to a round rock that he moved easily out of the way to revile an entry way to a tunnel; he quickly made his way out of the room and closed the door way again.

* * *

There you go another update for the story, I'm hoping to get some reviews on this story but it seems that I'm not getting any but that's ok. I'm going to hurry up and finish this story and get it over with. I hope you enjoy this small update.


	3. Helping Around

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry about not updating sooner. There was a cold that was going around my city and by my luck I got the cold. So I'm ready to start this story. Beware this chapter will have a lime in it. _

* * *

**Chapter 3- Helping around **

Kouga came back a couple minutes later with a change of clothes. He hands the clothes to Kagome and shows her his bathing area, which was cross the hall from his room. He moved the stone aside and stream came out. It just had one hot spring but it was big enough to have at least nine people fit into the spring.

"Kagome I will be out all day and also I will get your bag for you first. I'm sure you want your bag." Said Kouga

"Thank you Kouga." Said Kagome as she walked into the room

"I will wait for you to get done with your bath before I leave and just leave the door open but before you ask. Nobody is allowed to come in this area, it's my living area and I'm the leader of this pack. They know not to come here without any say so."

"Ok then and what will I use to wash up with then?" asked Kagome as she looked into the room seeing that it had a small window cut out from the stone wall

"There should be stuff in there to wash with. No worries Kagome." Said Kouga as walked away to leave Kagome alone for her bath

Kagome quickly got into the hot spring and started to wash up. It felt nice for once that she didn't need to worry about someone walking on her or trying to sneak a peek at her while she bathed. Kagome soon were lost in her thoughts, Kagome was thinking about what she would do. Should she go home and forget about everybody here or stay and find the shards by herself but with help from someone.

_No more worries my dear for I will stand with you and fight by your side, hush now my love close your eyes and tomorrow will come. _

_I will watch over you and hold you through the night, no more worries my darling. Shed no more tears, please don't seal your heart from me. Let me heal your wounded heart my dear_

_A new day will start my dear and we being this long and dangerous joinery my sweet love. Hush now no more night mares for I am here to hold you throughout the night. _

_So take my hand and lead the way my dear love. _

Kagome finished her song and washed her hair. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Kouga standing by the door and quickly closed the door. He sat down a foot away from Kagome and looked around the room but didn't look at Kagome.

"It's ok to look at me Kouga I don't mind at all." Said Kagome as walked over to the edge of the hot spring

"You sing very beautiful Kagome"

"Really you think so. I thought I was never that good with sing."

Kouga looked at her. She stayed in the water but got down on her knees so that she could put her arms on the stone floor. She was beautiful and many ways was the ideal mate that he wanted so much but would never get that wish because she wouldn't take the offer. He heard her get out of the water but didn't pay that much thought to it.

"Kouga?"

Kouga looked up to see that Kagome was on all fours her wet hair hung down and some of it hung on to her back. She smiled softy and came closer to him. His breathing became harder and shorter, Kagome got up as soon as she was close to Kouga. She crawled onto his lap.

He could smell her want and she smelled good. Kagome took his left hand and put it on one of her breast. Kagome kissed him hungrily; he teased her by pulling on her nipple. He stopped kissing Kagome and laid her down on the floor. He began to suck on her right nipple, biting a little on that nipple. He did the same to the other breast.

Kouga quickly put two fingers into her heat and moaning out loud. She was tight and she bucking her hips to match each thrust that his fingers were doing. His lips found hers there kiss was much more heated this time. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. She tested good and he wanted more.

Kouga bent down to her woman hood and began to eat her out. He licked her hard and fast, Kagome was screaming out his name and making sounds that female wolf would make as she being mated with. Before long Kagome came into Kouga mouth, gave her a kiss.

"I should take another bath. Kouga would you make me your mate?"

"We could tonight."

"That will be fine."

~~~Later~~~

Kagome finished her bath and walked down to the den to find the female demon wolves were helping with cleaning the den out. Kagome walked over and asked if she help. Most of the day Kagome helped with cleaning, she and the other women were done with the cleaning.

Kagome noticed that some of the wolves were in much need of care. So she spends the other half of the day with the help of the wolves getting herbs from the woods and treating the sick and wounded wolves. All but soon it was time for dinner.

Wild boar along with other things to eat and talking with the wolves, she finished her meal and excused herself. Kagome made her way to Kouga's sleeping area. Luckily he left the door open for her. Kagome lie down on the bed, she was soon a sleep. Waiting for Kouga to come back to her.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait, I was sick and then got over the cold. Then writers block hits me full force. Yea, so I typed this out for you guys and I hope everyone likes it. Sigh. **


	4. Mates

**Chapter 4- Mates**

_Sorry for the long wait. I been busy with getting into college and got sick again! Enough about this and on with the story my dear readers! _

* * *

She couldn't sleep and no matter when she closed her eyes. She would see her friends and wonder how they were doing. It's was a while since she last seen them but that was ok. Kagome didn't need to put up with Inuyasha and that thing he wanted as a mate but Kagome didn't care because she was moving on with her life.

Plus she had a demon wolf that wanted her badly. Kouga showed her that in the hot spring early today, she wanted to do more than what they did. Kagome turned over on her side on the fur bed when she heard someone open the stone door way to the room and could make out with the moon light that it was Kouga.

Kagome smiled and she could feel herself going wet with want. She could tell that Kouga could smell it and wanted her as badly. Kouga quickly closed the door and with demon speed was by the bed and lied down by Kagome. Giving her a warm smile, the want was there.

"Are you sure Kagome that you want to do this because once we do there's no turning back what so ever?" asked Kouga with a little worry in his voice

"Yes Kouga I do. I thought about it and this is what I want more than anything in the world. It's you I want and I want to stand by you as your mate. Is there anything else you want to say?" asked Kagome

"There is two downside to this mating deal Kagome. One I will bite your neck to mark you as mine and second is that you will be with my pup or pups." Said Kouga as he looked at Kagome

"Come what may my Kouga." Said Kagome

Kagome started to take off her clothes and Kouga did the same. Kagome was on her back and Kouga over her. He gave her a kiss, Kagome returned the kiss heatedly

He moved down to her right breast and began to lick and nibble. Soon he was sucking hard on her breast; Kagome was moaning loud and moving her hips. Soon Kouga moved on to the other one and repeated what he did with the other one. Kouga began to play with her clit and she was wet so wet. He quickly put two fingers inside her soaking wet pussy.

Making her moan more loudly and moving her hips in time with his thrust of his fingers. He pulled his fingers out; he moved down to her wet hole and began to eat her out. He did this for bit before stopping and thrust his hard cock into her. Making Kagome scream out in pain but that only lasted for a bit before he started pounding into her hard.

Making her scream loudly and moaning at the same time. Kouga soon started to make sounds close to an animal. Kagome didn't care as long he was happy with their mating. Kagome was getting close to her organism and she moved her head back. Leaving her neck opened which Kouga's wolf took as opening to bit her neck. Making her scream more, she organism hard. Kouga soon followed and finished. Both of them on the bed panting and wanting more, for the rest of the night they had sex.

* * *

So what do you think?


End file.
